At Least
by Fate's Silver Chain
Summary: How K-Unit managed to ruin their stay at the Navy Seals base with their partnered unit, 39, was beyond them. They were pretty sure, however, that they could blame Cub and not be far from the truth. (5)
1. Chapter 1

K-Unit laughed as they sat at the edge of the site that was the Navy Base in Washington. The youngest, a small teenager at the age of fifteen, grinned openly.

"I can't believe you got the entire unit!" Fox chortled, gasping as they wiped the tears from their eyes.

Cub grinned. "What do you expect? I'm just awesome like that."

Snake chuckled, watching the pink figures from where they stalked to the showers on the other side of camp. It sounded like they weren't the only ones laughing.

"Where did you get the glitter?"

"When we got the day off on Tuesday- I ran into town and got the stuff."

Eagle bounced up and down where he was, childishly. "Personally, I think we should do this more often."

The group winced around him, knowing what happened when Eagle tried to prank people.

Wolf was the one that voiced the communal thought. "No. No way in hell."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because you blew up a bathroom wall. And then L's lunch; how the hell do you blow up food that you've never touched?"

"How would I know?"

The group rolled their eyes, smiling slightly. Fox leant back against the tree.

"Any chance they'll catch you?"

"They won't find proof if that's what you mean."

He grinned. "Excellent."

Snake shook his head, ever the more retained member of the unit. "Do I even want to know how you did it?"

Alex shrugged. "Probably not. Plus, why would I want to give away all my trade secrets? I'm a spy for a reason."

The unit laughed again, aware that their spot on the hill left them privy to all eyes. They watched as their partnered unit strode closer, annoyed as the pink figures on the other side of the camp were roared at by their Segeant.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" The leader of the unit yelled as they reached the incline they sat on. Wolf looked over at him blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know frickin' well what I mean! These pranks are becoming distracting! Your unit is making a show of themselves, never mind disrupting our training! I don't know what you do in the SAS back home, but over here-"

Fox snorted. "I think we'd be murdered, if we pulled anything like that over there."

Eagle tilted his head. "Well there was that one time-"

Wolf cuffed Eagle up the back of the head. "Yeah, and we nearly got binned."

"I really can't believe he thought that was a good idea." Snake muttered, turning to Fox.

"It's Eagle. He doesn't think full stop."

"Hey!" Said man cried out. "I resent that!"

"Anyway, J." Alex spoke up, smiling at the bickering between the two members. "You're supposed to be on your toes; this just makes things interesting."

"Because Eagle blowing things up doesn't?" Snake said, standing and moving away as Eagle and Fox wrestled.

"Ah, touche."

J growled, shoulders hunched as he took a step closer. "Now listen here-"

The Sargeant of the Seals base called out, voice loud and echoing in the spaces between the barrack's. "K-Unit! Get your frickin' asses over here this instant or I swear to God you'll go back to England dead on your feet for a week! 39- you too!"

Fox whistled as they stood, jogging over towards him. "Hate to say it, but he's got nothing on Matthews."

The unit beside him shook their heads, keeping pace easily. Before them, the Sergeant waited, growling, as they pulled to a stop and saluted.

"What the hell were you thinking when you pulled this! I've had enough! K-Unit, you are running amok on my base- and I won't have it!" He stepped closer to them. "You're supposed to be keeping an eye on your team mates Wolf! Where the hell do you think you are!"

Alex bit the inside of his mouth, feeling Eagle begin to buzz beside him. On the other side of him, Fox noticed the tension, glancing at him and catching his gesture, he turned his head slightly to see the man tapping his fingers nervously against his leg.

"Oh boy."

Eagle jumped suddenly, the excitement becoming too much, and turned his head to face the Sargeant. "Do you have any proof?"

Alex sighed, resisting the urge to hide his head in his hands.

"Excuse me?" The man stalked up to him, invading his personal space. "What did you say?"

"I said-"

Snake elbowed him in the ribs, cutting him off. "He means no disrespect sir, I'm sure."

Eagle wheezed a little, glaring at his team member. "He asked me a question, I'm going to-"

"Shut up Eagle." Wolf growled.

The Sergeant stood back and yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are! Get out of my sight! Now!"

As one, each of the members turned and walked away swiftly, heading towards the barracks where they were staying. Unit 39 remained at the alert behind the Sergeant as he watched them go. He sighed, before gesturing to them to follow.

"You're supposed to be keeping an eye on them."

R shrugged. "We were, but we can't be with them the whole time."

"I thought I made it clear after Eagle blew up the bathroom wall."

"And L's lunch." N pointed out. "I don't even get how he did that."

The Sargeant growled. "He's freakin' well lucky that it wasn't strong enough to hurt anyone, or you'd have had to clean him off the floor."

J shrugged again. "At least he told you before you had reached him."

The Sergeant shook his head. "I've got no more kitchen duty's to give them, no more chores either- hell they can last on the course longer than most of the men here! They just frickin' well end up competing against each other! You need to keep them under control or it looks like I'm going easy on them in front of the recruits."

"We'll do what we can."

"See to it that you do more than that." The man growled, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving the unit standing in front of his office.

"Ah. So even he doesn't know why we were sent." A voice called out round the corner. J stalked round there with a growl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, listening in?"

Cub shrugged. "Being nosey. Plus, I wanted to see if you knew the reason we were sent and not some other unit."

The boy was alone, leaning against the wall idly as the group surrounded him. J sneered at him. "Sure. Where's the rest of your unit? They fed up with you?"

He shrugged. "It's really none of your business."

R snorted. "Who wouldn't be fed up with a kid like you?"

Cub smiled a little. "You say that, but you're intrigued. Afterall, why would the SAS have a child as a member of their team?"

He turned and walked away before they could say anything. J growled a little, ignoring the reassuring hand Q put on his shoulder.

R sighed. "Hate to say it, but he's right."

Q, the quiet member of the group spoke as they turned away. "The Sergeant doesn't know what to think of him either."

Each of the men paused, thinking it over before R voiced the thought. "What makes you think that?"

"He ignores him. He doesn't know what to do with him, so he treats him at though he doesn't exist."

They shrugged, carrying on. "Why would the Sergeant allow it then?" N asked, breaking the silence.

"Maybe he doesn't have any other choice." J murmured, pushing open the door to the bunk house where they were lodged.

The group collapsed, opting for thinking about it at some other point as R pulled out a deck of cards.

* * *

Alex slipped into the cabin quietly, Fox the only one noticing as he moved to lie on his cot.

"Where were you?"

"Just checking on something."

"Hm." The man turned back to his book, feet up against the headboard of the bed as he lay. Similarly, Eagle fidgeted, playing on the games console Alex had managed to slip into the camp. Wolf lay on his bunk, talking quietly to Snake who listened half heartedly over his medical text.

There was a loud beeping as Eagle died, and he pouted, putting the game down.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

The group let out a sigh. "Nothing." Wolf moaned, turning over and putting his face into his pillow. "We're going to get up, do what we're told, and then go back to bed. We are not getting in trouble tomorrow. Do you hear me? That means you too Cub."

Alex shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Why! Even you have to admit, today was pretty funny." Eagle pointed out, resting on his elbows. "Or are you just scared of the big bad Sergeant?"

Wolf snorted. "Like hell. No I'm more afraid that you'll accidentally kill someone."

"No I won't!"

Snake ticked off his fingers. "The bathroom wall, the cafeteria- L's lunch!"

"So what? Things explode around me?"

The group sighed, and Wolf waved his hand flippantly. "Kinda."

"Well personally, I think-"

"I'm going to bed." Fox cut off, slipping his book under his bed.

"Agreed." Snake called out, sliding under his duvet. Wolf let out a sigh of relief and followed suit, leaving Eagle sitting up.

"C'mon, guys."

Fox put his back to him. "Switch off the light would you."

"Get off your lazy ass and do it yourself!"

"You're the last one up. So stuff it."

The man growled, flipping him off but doing it anyway, leaving him sitting in the dark. He huffed, loudly, before shifting into his bed.

"Thank's a lot you bunch of-"

"Eagle! Mind your language!" Snake growled, before rolling over and letting the room descend into silence.

* * *

Snake stiffened at a muffled shuffling in the room, the springs of the bed creaking in the near silence. Sitting up sharply, he turned in the direction, checking each of his team mates before his eyes landed on the source.

With a curse, he rose, sliding across the room before crouching in front of Alex's bed. He reached out, hand not even touching the boy before he was grabbed. Looking up quickly, he saw Fox's outline, holding his wrist.

"Don't." The man murmured. "Let him sleep it out. He needs it."

"What do you mean?"

Fox sighed and stepped back. "He has them constantly. It's worse when he stay's awake to prevent them; which he will do if he finds out you know about them."

"How long have you known about them?"

"Ten days, since we first got here. Caught him on the first night when he ended up running for the bathroom. I don't know what it is he's seen, but for it to happen every night-"

"How long was it before he slept in front of you again?"

He paused, knowing there was no stopping him once he was in what they'd long since dubbed 'medic mode'. "A week. Stayed up all night before I told him that I wouldn't say anything. He was dead on his feet. And defiantly doesn't like being woken up."

Snake paused, looking back at the teenager before shaking his head. "I need to, Fox. I need to know how long this has been going on for."

"No, Snake, no!" Fox reached out to grab him, to slow as his hand landed on the boys shoulder. There wasn't even a pause between the space where the hand touched and when Alex had flipped the man onto the floor, crushing him into the bed.

Startled, Snake let out a shout of alarm, startling Wolf awake on the other side of the room. Alex tensed, lashing out as Fox reached out to calm him, sending him reeling into the approaching man. The two flew, piling on Eagle and waking him as well.

Snake panted heavily from the floor, pushing himself to his knee's before holding his hands out. "We don't mean any harm, Cub. We just want to help."

Fox shook his head as he disentangled himself. "Don't, Snake, he's still asleep."

Wolf growled, stalking towards the boy stood in the centre of the room. "He's what?"

"Wolf- no!" The man flew as Alex kicked him in the stomach, the force pushing him across the room as Alex leapt at him, arms poised. Fox intercepted, aiming with the flat of his hand to knock the boy out, despite knowing it would make things worse.

The two fought, Alex's fist's meeting hastily thrown blocks, kicks landing against tensed limbs. Inside, Fox knew he wouldn't last as the palm of Alex's hand hit his stomach, causing him to double over. The foot cracked against his jaw, sending him backwards, into the wall. The boy turned, twisting under Wolfs arms and flying out the door it didn't take him a second to open.

The unit paused, standing and sprawled as they watched Alex's retreating back grow smaller and smaller, slowly disappearing into the shadows of the night. Fox let himself be pulled to his feet, before speaking.

"Well, shit."

Wolf sighed, before pulling on his shoes and tying them. "We'll have to follow him. I'm going to say I'm right in saying that's a dangerous state to be in?"

Snake nodded, copying the action. "Likely hood is he's going to damage himself more."

The three dived out the hut, as Eagle fell over his laces which he'd managed to tie together. "Well, I don't even know what's happening."

Sorting them, he stumbled out the hut, pulling a jacket round him as Unit 39 jogged up to him.

"What the hells going on?" J growled.

"Haven't the foggiest." He yawned.

* * *

Trees swam past him as he ran, their branches tugging at his hair and clothes, feet pounding against the hard ground. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know what he was doing- he just had to get away.

His breath was coming in pants at this point, his body straining as he leapt over fallen branches and roots, unable to forget the terror that had filled him. There was a second where he stumbled, not for the first time, before something came to mind.

Voices, the voices. He had known them. Slowing now, he thought back, almost falling when he realised who they belonged to.

Well shit.

Finally stopping, Alex looked around properly, taking in the dark woods of the Seals training base. Behind him, there was a clear trail; foot prints from where he'd stepped, branches broken as he'd ran through them, occasionally the drip of blood from-

Blood? Alex looked down to see his arms cut and scraped, rivulets of blood dripping down his bare arms slowly. How had he not noticed that? He murmured in his head, beginning to feel the tingling pain dusting across his body.

Frowning, he turned, slowly making his way back along the track he'd made. He never heard the blow that knocked him well into unconsciousness.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry this has taken so long! I know I promised this so long ago! **

**Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf growled lightly, turning to glance as Snake as he pushed the low hanging branch out the way. "Where the hell could he be?"

He shrugged, glancing at Fox who was a little way ahead of them. "Fox knows him best. We just have to trust him."

"What even happened?"

Snake cringed. "I woke him up."

"You're going to have to say more than that." He said as they paused, looking round carefully.

"He has nightmares." Fox supplied, raising an eyebrow at the two. "And smart-"

"Language."

"-here woke him up after I told him not to. And, once Cub is in a state of reacting instinctively, it's not easy to break him out of. There's a reason he doesn't fight long in hand to hand."

"He rank's between the two of us. How could he have beaten us that easily?"

"If that's how he fights normally, then we would all be injured, maybe dead. Didn't you recognise any of those moves? Remember when we were in Mexico- there is a reason, and that is it."

Snake cut the two them off before Wolf could speak. "He's suffering from harsh nightmares. He needs help. After Three, I'm surprised he didn't break down!"

Fox winced leaning against a tree to wipe at his bare foot. Snake frowned.

"Where are your shoes?"

"Not on my feet." He rolled his eyes. "I was in a bit of a hurry."

Wolf shook his head. "You're going to tear your feet to shreds."

"Yeah well-"

"Cub?" Snake called out, staring wide eyed at the four figures standing over the unconscious figure of their team mate. Behind them, Eagle ran up, accompanied by Unit 39, who did not look happy in any way. None of the three moved as they stared at the figures in front of them.

J grabbed Wolf by his shoulder, spinning him round even as the man tried to remain facing his fallen team member. "What the bloody hell is going on! I can put up with most things but-"

Eagle pushed past him, moving to follow Fox who had took a running start at the men in the clearing. The two went straight for the man over Cub, unwittingly putting themselves in the center of an impromptu circle. Wolf shook the man off, before diving towards the man closest, aiming for his head.

Just as K-Unit had managed to subdue three of the four, the latter carrying Cub over his shoulder, the shadows began to move. Snake backed up towards his unit, the Americans doing the same as the clearing became surrounded with foreign enemies, all dressed similarly to the first few. Many of them had guns in their hands, pointed at the ground.

Fox looked round the circle carefully before sighing. "You know what? I've decided. I hate you Cub."

Three men came forward, moving towards them and pulling out zip ties from their pockets. One by one, each of the mens hands were bound behind their back, before being forced to walk. Eagle nudged Fox with his shoulder.

"Don't say that."

The man raised his eyebrows, glancing disbelieving. "This always happens."

"Yes, well, at least we can say that RTI definitely has not come in useful." Eagle grinned, looking worriedly at the boy who was still unconscious in the arms of the men. "Heck if it's helped him."

"Hm." The two paused, knowing that their conversation had not been private. Fox spoke again. "Do you think we've met these before then?"

"God knows. How much trouble do we end up in? We'll have to ask the kid when he wakes up."

Snake kicked Eagle lightly. "Can't you wait to have this discussion at some other point?"

Eagle pouted. "Why? I'm bored."

Wolf growled, startling the American unit he was behind. "You have got to be kidding. We get kidnapped, and he's bored."

"Well he wasn't with us the first time." Fox pointed out. "And we had nothing to do then."

"Yeah. Instead I got blisters that lasted for a month, and basically watched a snuff film that-"

Suddenly, startling the group Fox turned and head butted him, hard, sending him reeling backwards. Two of the men in black grabbed him, dragging him backwards as the train stopped, each of them watching carefully. Snake frowned as Eagle crashed into him, stopping the two from falling any more, before looking him over.

Fox growled, straining against the men. "That was his guardian you-"

Snake stepped forward between the two. "Fox! Stop it. Just stop it!"

"You are kidding me! You're just going to let him-"

"Stop it! You don't think that it didn't mean anything to him? Have you even spoken to him? Asked him?"

Eagle spat blood before stepping forward. "No, Snake, leave it. It's fine. I was out of line."

"Like hell! You've spoken to me, Eagle. He has no right to say anything-"

"Leave it! He was right." He looked down, running his tounge across his teeth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Fox sighed, shaking the two off him as they sensed the defeat from him. "I know you didn't mate. I'm sorry as well."

Eagle grinned, and walked on, coming beside him easily. "I always knew you were hard headed though."

"Oh shut up bird brain!"

"Ooo, going back to insults like that now are we?"

Snake shook his head, looking to the sky. "Why were we stuck with those two, Wolf?"

"Because someone, somewhere hates us."

R snorted, starting Unit 39. J frowned. "What the hell? Where did that come from?"

"They're not acting to protocol at all." N muttered, rubbing his hands together behind his back.

"More than that. How the hell are they joking around?"

Q stepped over a branch deliberately, speaking before moving closer to Snake. "This has happened to them before."

Behind them, Wolf raised his eyebrows, almost online with J. "He's perceptive."

The group jumped, before J answered. "Yeah, yeah he is."

"Wish I had one of them with us." He paused. "Well, one of them who'd tell us when he spots things. Cub doesn't count."

R stared at him. "You mean the kid? You have got to be kidding me I mean-"

"They have Eagle on their team." N pointed out.

Wolf snorted. "And Fox. At times, he's as bad as Eagle whether he likes to admit it or not. Sometimes, it makes me wonder. But then again, the Sargeant did always say he wanted to straighten Eagle out and make him a sane part of society, before he turned us all insane."

J shook his head. "I feel so sorry for you."

"You know what? Me too."

Behind him, one of the armed men pushed Wolf, causing him to stumble. "Alright!" He muttered, glaring at him. "Keep your knickers on."

Snake laughed from where he was, having heard the man. "I think we've been stuck with the kid too long."

Fox laughed. "Didn't you say that when he managed to bait us into getting drunk off our faces and recording the entire night for blackmail?"

Snake winced. "We still owe him a new phone, don't we?"

"It's not our fault Eagle decided to chuck it across the room."

"Hey! He had me singing Beyonce. Beyonce!"

The unit winced, and Fox spoke up. "I have no idea why he's want a recording of you singing full stop. It's mentally scarring."

"I guess you spend a lot of time together?" J asked, as they stopped at a main road where four black vans waited.

Wolf snorted. "Yeah, Especially after the kid decided it would be a good idea to get-"

The door slammed open in front of them and Wolf was pushed, along with J, R and N to a separate van. Snake frowned as he watched, nodding reassuringly to their unit leader before stepping through the door himself. Alex was thrown in after, and Fox sat by him, bracing himself against the wall of the van as the others moved in. Three armed men got in with them.

Q sat beside Snake, watching the men carefully as the engine rumbled to life and they began to move. Eagle nudged the medic from the other side. "He alright?"

Snake shrugged. "I can't tell properly. I'll check him over when I get the chance."

"Will you check his shoulder as well?" Fox asked, shifting. "For all he says, you know what he's like. It's only just been six months from when he got out of the hospital, and he's not going to tell us if it's hurting him."

"He'll kill you for saying that." Eagle grinned, noticing his grimace. "He'll absolutely kill you. Then kill you Snake for paying attention to him."

Having turned his attention from the men in black to the British soldiers, Q frowned, unsure of how to act around the easy going unit. From what he'd gathered, they'd been in this situation before, and it all revolved around the kid on the floor. Cub was interesting. That much he'd decided. What he'd said outside the Sergeant's office had been honest, and intriguing.

Q turned to Snake, speaking quietly. "Do you know why you were sent?"

The man frowned, thinking it over before his face hardened. "No. But I don't like where that line of thought leads." He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "What makes you ask?"

"Just something Cub said."

Snake crossed him legs, leaning back against the wall. "Of course it was. Damn it kid. What the hell do you know that we don't?"

Fox snorted. "Beside everything."

With that the group descended into silence, allowing the journey to wash over them, time growing as they distanced themselves from the Navy base. When they finally pulled up and were taken from the van, the day was just beginning, the sky becoming a light orange as the sun rose in the east. Cub was thrown over one of the men's shoulders again as they were forced through the back door of the loading dock they had pulled up in.

The place smelt like coffee. In the corner of the room, crates were stacked from a long time ago, long since covered in dust. The ground held tracks, boot prints disturbing the dust as their bearers had walked through. The passage way they chose was no cleaner, the dim light and lack of windows adding to the neglected feeling as they walked. It didn't take them long to reach a room, no better than the corridor, which they were pushed into.

Each of the special forces men stood, watching as Cub was jostled before being thrown in after them, the door closing and sealing them in. Above them, an orange light flickered to life, doing little but creating more shadows as the dust covered it.

Fox let out a sigh of relief, before moving over to the boy, nudging him with his foot. "You can get up now."

"Why would I do that? This floor is just so comfy." He replied, startling the American unit. With a grunt, he pushed himself up, crossing his legs with a grin. "Well that was fun."

"When did you wake up?" Snake asked, kneeling beside him, but unable to do anything because of his hands.

"Argh. I hate it when this happens." Cub touched his head gently, feeling the lump at the back of his head. "Some time around when I was thrown into the van. It was black, wasn't it."

Fox laughed. "Of course."

J frowned. "What the hell?"

R sighed, folding his legs and sliding to the ground, as the others did the same. "I don't even want to know."

Cub stretched, cracking his elbows. "Do you have any idea how much that guy smelt? I'm not kidding, I don't think he's ever heard of a shower."

"The same could be said for you Cub." Eagle bantered back, smiling. Soon the two were passing comments back and forward as Wolf walked to the door. From this side, there was nothing; no keyhole, no handle, no gaps. He growled quietly, turning to face the room.

"We're stuck."

K-Unit raised their eyebrows, decidedly unimpressed.

"You know what?" Fox said suddenly. "Maybe we should make a list of all the stupid things we've ever done when captured. Starting with what Wolf just said."

Eagle snorted. "Well that's hardly fair! I never was taken that time."

"You were." Cub grinned, moving over to Wolf at the door. "They just sent you back."

The group laughed, whilst Eagle blushed. "Oh come on!"

"Did you ever find out who that was?" Snake said, ignoring the strange looks they were getting.

"Nope. For that matter, I don't think I ever told anyone beside you." The boy murmured, running his fingers round the seams of the door. "Wow. Not even the hinges are rusted."

"Maybe we should play 20 questions then?" Eagle pulled at his bonds, wincing slightly as they dug into his skin.

With a shrug, Fox leant against the wall. "What the hell. And 39 can play as well."

J frowned. "We've been freakin' captured by some freakin' organisation and all you can think of is playing 20 freakin' questions!"

"If you don't want to, you don't have to." Snake murmured, settling himself. "But just be warned. Eagle is damn persistent."

Fox smiled a little. "And nothing's going to happen for a while. Trust us. It's better than sitting here worrying about something you can't control."

"How long did it take you to figure that one out again?" Wolf grinned, starting as Alex pulled at the zip tie round his wrists. "Watch it!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay for you, I was stuck on my own for long enough before you turned up." He replied, pulling tounges childishly.

Eagle grinned. "Okay! Me first! Wolf. When did you first realise you were gay?"

The group burst out in laughter, as the man turned cherry red, storming forwards and kicking him in the chest. Unit-39 stared as the man just laughed, ignoring the glare he was getting. "I am not gay!"

"What about the time that-"

"I'm pretty sure it was you that stole Fox's towel."

"He put my boots half way along the course!"

Alex sighed, moving to where Q was standing. "Let me see your wrists. You may actually stay still long enough for me to do something."

Snake nudged Eagle with his own foot. "If you're going to play, play seriously."

"Spoil sport. Okay. My question is for... Unit 39! Why don't you ever laugh?"

R frowned. "What do you mean? Of course we laugh."

Fox shook his head. "I don't think you really do. Even when we pull pranks, you just... stare. Or shout. But never laugh."

"Because they're not funny." J snapped, watching Cub work on the zip tie.

"Of course they are. I think you just won't let your personal lives get in the way of your duty. And you think that fun comes into that."

Snake stared at him. "Hang on. Did you take a psychology degree with '6?"

"He got it off the internet." Cub grinned widely.

"Traitor." Fox growled, still smiling. "My turn. Cub, how did you know?"

"Well, you know I went and met a friend from the CIA couple of weeks back..."

"Yeah..."

"Simply, the guy was teaching me to hack. And well, I needed someone to practise on. You need to change your password, I got it on my first go."

Snake shook his head. "Why do we bother? Fine. Cub. How's your shoulder?"

"Is that your question?" Alex rolled it, arch it round and back. "It's fine. I don't know why you're worried. And Fox? Eagle was right. You are so dead."

The man in question grinned. "Bring it."

J snapped. "You really have got to be kidding me."

"Come on J." Eagle grinned, turning to him from the other side of the room. "Lighten up a little."

"No. I bloody well won't lighten up a little. You're supposed to be-"

"You're going to stress yourself out like that." Cub murmured, pulling out an eyering nobody had noticed. Fox's eyes widened.

"Please tell me that is one of Smithers."

He laughed. "No, it's not. This one was just to keep it from closing up. It'll just work for what I need it to." He pushed the spike into the little square graduly working at it as he spoke. "Anyway J. You're no good to anyone frustrated. When the time comes, you need to be relaxed, and ready."

"When did you become the philosopher?" Wolf grumbled, opting to sit himself.

"Is that your question?" Eagle grinned, shuffling slightly to avoid the man.

"No. What I want to know is who we were taken by. This time."

"This time! How many times has this bloody well happened!" J growled at the same time that Cub snapped the link on Q's zip ties, grinning slightly.

"Well, I have a feeling it was the same people as the first time. I mean, it's not like they were caught."

"Who?" J snapped, stepping closer to the boy without a thought.

Cub let out a small smile, not looking at him. "Scorpia, of course."

* * *

**(A/N) Uh oh! What are they going to do? And will Unit 39 lighten up! Sheesh. Well, let me know what you think anyway :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"You have got to be shitting me." J broke the silence, facing K Unit disbelieving. "Please tell me you are shitting me."

Fox hummed. "Well, he took that better than expected."

N swallowed carefully. "I don't think they are."

"No. Me neither." R shook his head, placing it back against the wall. "Damn it, we're dead."

K Unit exchanged looks, Alex ignoring the sudden tenseness. "Eagle, I think it's your turn to ask a question. Unless 39 have decided to play."

Q rubbed his wrists slowly. "I have a question. Why are you confused about why you were sent?"

"Ah." He paused, crouched besides N, already working on the zip ties. "Something just doesn't add up, is all."

"Which translates as something huge that is glaringly obvious that we've all missed." Fox muttered. "So what is it?"

He rubbed his face, trying again at the plastic. "It's nothing. Just being paranoid."

"Cub." Wolf growled. "What the hell is it?"

"Why were you called off leave." He said finally. "Required medical leave for a unit is 2 months with a full refresher training course. It hasn't been one since Eagle was shot."

They were quiet, Snake following the train of thought. "This didn't go through the Sergeant, did it. This is something that no one knows about."

Alex shook his head. "I called back on that one day we got off when we went into town. Shark still thought we were on medical leave. Certainly didn't know I had been called back into the unit."

"Could it be '6?"

"It's not likely. They would have briefed us at least." Fox muttered, frowning.

R shifted carefully. "What are you talking about?"

"This was a set up from the start." Alex said, snapping N's restraints with a small smile and moving to the ma he was answering. "We weren't supposed to be here."

"Scorpia's been playing with us from the start." Snake explained before shrugging. "Well, nothing we can do about it now. Anyone got any ideas?"

"Fox, do you remember the way we came in?"

"Left, right, right, through a doorway and along a corridor, left, left again. Then, there were a pair of double doors that led to the loading dock, which has shutters that will probably be closed." He ticked off in his head.

"Anything odd?"

He shrugged. "Don't think so."

"Hm." Alex looked up at the group with a small smile. "Well, I suppose we'll have to wait it out for now. Something will come up."

K Unit sat back, opting to carry on their game whilst Unit 39 looked on annoyed. J turned to him as he snapped the next pair of zip ties, speaking in undertones as he neared.

"How come they let you lead? How come they trust you, to let you lead?"

Alex thought or a minute, focusing on the black plastic round the boys wrists. "I don't know. Maybe it's time, maybe it's knowledge; maybe it's desperation, uncertainty. And maybe it's all of them."

J thought that over, half listening to the conversation going on around them, watching them interact. Eagle laughed loudly, moving out of the way of Wolf's kick as Snake shook his head. Fox murmured something, causing the man to laugh louder.

"Why are they so relaxed?"

"Because they trust each other do do what's right by the unit." He tugged, loosening it. "The same way you trust your unit to have your back. Somethings take more than time to be found."

J hissed as the ties were snapped, releasing his wrists. There was a harsh red score left on his skin and Alex sighed. "You're lucky you didn't pull blood with them."

Fox moved over to them, smiling a little as he knelt besides Alex. "You mean like you would have?"

He shrugged. "My wrists are bad enough. No reason for anyone elses to look like they've attacked themselves with a switch blade."

N shifted closer. "What did Snake mean about your shoulder?"

"Nothing." "It's damaged." The two said at the same time, glaring at each other.

"Ignore him. Six months ago, he managed to break all the bones in his shoulder, leaving him in hospital and under orders not to use it." Fox said quietly, ignoring the scowl. "He shouldn't be using it now yet."

"Can I take a look?" N asked, ever the medic.

"No." "Yes." The two glared at each other, Alex moving behind the other to work at the ties.

Eagle bounced over with a grin, ignoring the looks of disbelief he received. "Cub!"

"What?"

"Do a magic trick!"

The room was silent for a minute before Wolf voiced to shared thought. "What?"

"Magic!" He looked around the room confused. "What?"

"I don't think now's the time to be doing magic, Eagle. Not even for you." Snake murmured, uncrossing his legs.

Fox snorted as the ties broke, rubbing at his wrists. "I don't think there is magic in the room."

"Unless its between you and Eagle." Wolf muttered, grinning as the two turned to him indignantly. "Oh, sorry, was it suppose to be a surprise?"

Snake snorted. "I think you're as bad as them at times."

"We've all got it. Poor 39; the Sergeant will kill us."

Alex rolled his eyes, moving to un tie Wolf as the door behind him slammed open. As one, each of the men in the room dived to their feet, the Americans standing in front of those with their wrists still restrained. Alex sighed, speaking to Wolf quietly.

"Could you not have pulled them any tighter? Your wrists are bleeding for crying out loud."

The man in the doorway chuckled, stepping inside as three other bulky figures pointed a different type of gun at the group.

"I'm surprised you were caught so easily, Rider."

Alex sighed, not looking up from his work as he neared, straight through the American Unit. "I'm surprised you're the one they put on this. Weren't you always better at... asssasinations?"

"What the head's want. You know that."

"And what do they want this time, Walker." Snapping the cuffs, and letting Wolf move to one side, he stared up at the man he had trained with. "There was no point in taking us for anything besides revenge. And even then, there are too many people here for you to work with when you've suffered so much. So why?"

Walker chuckled, crossing his arms. "Perceptive. But your wrong. There is a reason. Scorpia intend to wipe the world clean."

"Original. Tell me more." Alex muttered sarcastically, still holding the earing. "Is Klaus working with you?"

The man chuckled. "No. Klaus, unfortunately, fell to his own intelligence agency. Was running the arms deal through Germany, and went up with the entire transport of C4."

"And Amanda?"

"Still on the island, working under the professor. Who would have thought?"

The room was silent as they watched the two of them, 39 more confused then their british counterparts. Alex glances at Fox behind the man.

"Why do you want us then?"

Walker slid his hands into his pockets. "Because we need someone to test it on, and we can't have you in the way."

"Well that's interesting." Alex muttered, before shrugging. "Well, I suppose you're going to want to go back and tell Three what you've learnt then."

"Ah, no, it's Mikato who is project leader for this one. After the humiliation Three suffered... it was decided he wouldn't be let anywhere near you. After all, we want to see the results, not just dead bodies." Stepping back, the man turned, walking past the unit. Alex stepped up towards the door.

"Anything we should look out for?"

He chuckled, glancing back once. "You won't see it coming."

Slowly the door closed, Alex slipping forward to watch as the gap closed, slipping the earing into the gap carefully. There was a minute of silence as Alex held the door closed.

Fox shrugged carefully. "Well, that was interesting."

"I don't even work for '6 anymore." The boy muttered, still listening with his fingers on the door. "Did you get it?"

Fox raised the knife with a grin, moving to cut the bonds from Snake. "I am so glad you taught me that. I didn't think I'd be able to do it."

Eagle's jaw dropped. "You pick pocketed him!"

J frowned, and Wolf caught the look. "He was MI6 for a time."

"It comes in handy." Alex added, watching them carefully. "Fox you happy to lead out?"

Grinning as he cut through the last set of ties on Eagle, he nodded, handing the blade to Alex. "You going first or second."

"First. Give me a head start, and it'll give you a better chance. There are more of you, more likely to be spotted."

Wolf growled. "What?"

"You can't split up." J added, taking a step towards the two.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Catch this door as it goes or it'll close. And remember it's the opposite."

"How many?" The two moved, Fox catching to door with his fingers as he let go.

He paused before shrugging. "Say 72."

"Snake, do you mind?"

The medic shrugged, ignoring the glare he recieved from the two unit leaders. "I'm not choosing sides; it just makes sense is all."

Alex nodded, before smiling, stepping out of the doorway. "Catch you later."

The men watched as he jogged down the corridor, taking the corner shortly. Behind them, Snake counted slowly, the door shut over once he'd vanished.

Wolf growled. "I hate it when you do this."

Fox shrugged, listening carefully. "You heard what they said. Cub's been in this situation before, let him deal with it."

Q moved to the side of Fox, ready to move. "What did he mean he doesn't work for 6 anymore?"

Fox huffed. "You'll have to ask him. It's not for us to say."

They were quiet again, each of the men ready to move. Snake counted quietly, each second feeling like an age as they waited. "69."

"Finally." Wolf grumbled, clicking his knuckles.

"71. 72." As one, Fox pulled open the door, moving into the corridor without pausing. It was brighter than they'd remembered, due to their time in the room. The silence that surrounded them was profound, footsteps echoing along as they went. It didn't take them long to reach the loading dock, the shutters down as predicted.

Wolf moved to the front, running his fingers underneath before lifting, grunting slightly. Snake moved to help, the two holding it far enough off the ground for the group to slide under. The American unit held it up in return as they slid out.

Before them, the three black vans waited, and Eagle moved to the one closest, smashing the window before opening it. Fox rolled his eyes and used the handle at the other side, helping the man pull the cover off the underside of the steering wheel. Snake led the way to the back, holding open the door of the van before pausing.

"Fox."

In front, the man looked up, seeing what Snake had spotted. "Damn it. Eagle, can you go any faster."

With a rumble, the engine awoke, the noise reassuring. The group slid into the back, leaving Eagle and Fox in the front to drive. Pulling out of the bay, the van shot off, driving through the metal gates at the end of the road. Around them, tree's leant forward, looming over the van as they sped away.

There was no warning behind them, just a sudden noise met with a roar of orange, leaving clouds of black smoke billowing in the aftermath of the explosion. Fox could do nothing but stare in the mirror, watching the building burn to the ground.

* * *

**(A/N) Dun dun duuunn! Let me know what you think :S**


	4. Chapter 4

The heat was detectable even from where they'd stopped down the street, the tree's closest to the building burning just as brightly. With the back doors open, the American unit could see Fox, outlined by the flames as he stood waiting.

No one had the heart to tell him that it was unlikely that Cub had made it.

Snake rolled a twig round his fingers absently, a long learnt habit from when he had learnt drums as a teenager. Beside him, Wolf waited arms crossed, a reassuring presence despite his own worry.

Eagle was sat on the floor childishly, fidgeting. "He can't be dead."

"He's not." Fox said, voice only audible over the crackling.

J snorted. "Nothing could have survived that."

"He did. He always does." He replied.

"What was it that you'd spotted as we left?" R muttered to the man next to him.

"Shadows in the window above the loading dock. Cub had been grabbed, and was just visible from where I was standing. He spotted me and waved me off."

"There's no way he could have gotten out then. He would have died with the explosion."

Wolf snorted. "If you don't have proof, it's unlikely to be true. If you do? It's forged. Tends to be how it goes with the kid."

Snake shrugged at the disbelieving look the group shared. "That's just how it is with Cub. I'd say you get used to it but that's not strictly true."

J shook his head. "You saw the size of that explosion, those flames. There's no way he got out of there. Heck, everything anywhere near there was turned to ash within seconds. People included."

There was a loud hacking to their left, startling the men staring at the building. "Nice to see your sense of optimism there J. Always knew you cared really."

There was an audible sigh of relief from K Unit as they moved to the side of the blackened boy. Fox shook his head, smiling.

"Damn it Cub, I bet you were waiting in the woods just to annoy us."

He shrugged with a grin. "Can't say I wasn't."

R rubbed his chin. "How did you survive? The explosion was huge."

"It wasn't that big."

"I bet you weren't even looking. Have you even seen the size of those flames!" Fox muttered, looking over the boys shoulder.

"Touché."

J stretched, cracking his back. "How did you even get out? Snake saw you on the higher floor fighting. There was hardly enough time to set a bomb and get out."

Alex chuckled. "Funny thing about that. But may want to get moving first. If I could get out, so could others."

Wolf nodded, moving to the drivers seat with Fox as the rest piled into the back. Soon enough they drove off, the rain just beginning to fall against the windscreen.

"Out with it kid. How did you get out?" The British soldier driving muttered, fiddling with the levers to get the wipers to work.

He sighed. "I spotted you through the window, and watched you drive away. Essentially, I dived out the window, dropped and sprinted past the fence. They took a shot at me, missed, hit the gas line and ka-bloom! Problem solved."

They were silent for a second before Snake snorted. "What have you missed out then?"

Cub looked at them confused. "What do you mean?"

"That cannot be everything that happened."

"Why not? Why would I lie to you?"

"Because this is you. And quite frankly, nothing ever goes so smoothly when you're involved."

"Love you too Snake."

Fox shook his head, looking back at them. "You'll never find out Snake. You know what he's like."

Alex chuckled. "Course. Secrets make a spy a spy."

K Unit rolled their eyes. Eagle poked him in the arm. "Come on Cub! Tell us!"

"No."

"But Cub!"

"I said no, Eagle."

"Please!"

"Eagle, are you doing puppy eyes on me?"

"That's actually kind of creepy. Someone make him stop."

"And I thought Cub was the youngest."

"Just because I'm the youngest, doesn't mean I do puppy eyes."

"Thing is you do."

"Yeah, well it works."

Eagle sighed and gave up, crossing his arms with a pout, ignoring the snickers K Unit gave. "Well it was worth a try."

The Americans rolled their eyes at the display, J freezing when he caught himself. Snake caught the look and nodded, whispering to him as he shifted.

"That's how it starts. You'll be involved next."

Alex stretched carefully, smiling a little. "So, where to next?"

"Head back to base." J supplied, crossing his arms. "They've got to be worried about us by now."

Fox caught Alex's eye in the mirror. "You don't agree Cub?"

He sighed and shrugged. "It's nothing. Probably me being paranoid."

"You? Paranoid?" Eagle snorted disbelieving. "Never."

Fox ignored him. "You think we're being followed."

"I don't know. But this is their van. I don't want to give them a reason to attack the Navy base; if we're not there, they don't need to take revenge by destroying the place."

R nodded. "I see what you mean. What do you suggest?"

"We get somewhere to stay for a while, couple of days maybe, ditching the van. If nothing happens, we'll call in." He replied, cut off by his cough.

N frowned. "You're going to need that to be looked at."

"I'll be fine."

"How do you-"

"It can wait a couple of days." The boy insisted, staring him in the eye before settling back. "And anyway. We're on the run, can't really afford to pop out to buy antibiotics at this point."

J crossed his legs carefully, resting his hands on his knee's. "So you used to work for MI6?"

"Here and there. It's not something I like to talk about."

"Why?"

Alex stretched his legs out, carefully missing the others in the van. "Just because."

Snake jumped in before they could ask any more. "How long have you been with the Seals then?"

R shrugged. "Me and J have been with them for six years, having joined together. N's been with us for four, and Q longer than all of us."

J sighed, running a hand over his face and settling back. "We lost our orignal unit to a bomb in Afghanistan, and when N needed a unit, he was put with us to fill the space."

"What about you then?" Snake asked turning to Q.

Alex leapt in, seeing the emotion in the mans eyes. "Snake, what's that box next to you?"

The men froze, turning to look at it. Q knelt besides it, steadying himself as the van slowed. Alex moved beside him, taking the knife from Fox who handed it over the seat. Carefully, he pushed the blade into the link, prying it open along the seam. With a crack, the top fell off, revealing a small black box linked with wires to four small packs bolted to the ground, with a red display lit brightly as numbers streamed across.

Eagle cracked his neck over the top carefully. "Well things just got worse."

"Wolf, don't stop the van."

Q looked up at the boy. "You seen this before?"

"Something similar. It's almost like a tracking device, but it sends wireless signals to a main base which in turn relays commands. Problem is, if the access to use the vehicle is unauthorised, the entire thing goes up."

"Like an eliptum switch?"

"Kind of. Problems are that it can go up at any moment. It activated when we stopped before."

Q tapped the sides of the box with his knuckles, an uncharacteristic moment. "Is there a chance that we could disconnect the charges and be done with it?"

"Don't think so. Likelihood is it blows the minute the connection is lost. Have you ever built a nitroglycerine petroleum bomb?"

"With the balance and drip? Yeah, had to do it for my stage 3. Why?"

"Do you remember what the rule was with the wires. If crossed they-"

"Short circuit, I remember. You think it will work?"

"If we disconnect one of the wires from the main box, and link the charges together before splitting them from the power source, there's a chance they won't notice the difference."

"But we're going to need an alternative power. Like a phone, or-"

"Guy's do you mind hurrying up before we get blown up?" Eagle called out, standing over them.

Snake rolled his eyes, watching as Alex thought.

"Wolf, can you slow down so that everyone can get off?"

K Unit shot him a disbelieving look. "You can't be serious. You think we're going to leave you?" Snake asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, if this goes wrong, someone has to explain what happened to the higher ups; and it's not going to be me."

Fox snorted. "Damn it Cub. You're insane."

"I'm not leaving you kid." Wolf growled, eyes watching him in the mirror.

"I knew you wouldn't leave; but everyone else needs to." He turned to J. "You're group too. This has nothing to do with you, and hell if you're going to pay for it."

Q put his hand on his shoulder as the man moved to speak. With a sigh, he relented, moving to open the doors at the back as the van slowed.

"Fox, Snake, Eagle. Go." Wolf said, not looking at them.

"What!"

"Wolf you can't possibly-"

"Go! That's an order!" He growled, grinding his teeth.

Snake frowned, before shaking his head. "Fine. Fine. But you better get this right Cub or I'll drag you back from the dead just to kick you back."

The boy snorted, offering a small grin. "Come one Snake. When have I ever let you down before?"

The medic snorted, moving to sit on the edge of the van, dragging Eagle with him. "Be safe kid."

The two dropped, Eagle stumbling slightly, watching as the American's followed the move. Fox climbed over the back of the seat, clasping him on the shoulder once, before moving beside J who had yet to move. Alex glanced at Q sceptically.

"What are you doing? Move it."

The man frowned, watching the boy. Alex smiled. "J isn't going to go without you. And as I said, this isn't your fight."

He pushed him lightly towards the two, staring at them till they relented and dropped, standing in the road, watching. Alex turned back to Wolf twirling the knife absently.

"Well, lets do this then."

* * *

**(A/N) I know! I'm sorry! It's been too long! I hope its okay :D Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

Eagle cracked his back loudly as he bent over, still walking. Beside him, Snake frowned at the action, but ignoring it as the group carried on. The road had curved slightly, the trees around them thick and thriving, giving them no option but to walk.

So far, they had heard nothing in the way of an explosion from the van that had preceded them, giving the group hope towards the english two. No one had the heart to break the silence either.

Suddenly, there was a slam and a cough, and as one, the group sprinted round the corner to see a sheepish Wolf and an amused Cub, standing over the black box in the middle of the road. Snake let out his breath in relief, moving forward to the two as they looked up at them.

"What happened?" Fox asked, bending over the box.

Alex snorted. "Wolf decided to drive off the road when I made a noise, then reverse quickly and manage to drive over the only damn rock in the road. Van's got a flat tire, so we're walking from here."

Wolf growled. "Oh shut up, you scared the life out of me!"

"I disabled it didn't I?"

"Well sorry if I don't face death every time I walk out my front door. It's not everyday that I have to trust a teenager to disassemble a bomb." He muttered, frowning.

Alex laughed openly, causing the gruff man's mouth to twist.

Eagle let out a loud moan, sinking to the floor. "We have to walk? That is so not fair!"

"Beats being dead." R said with a grin, before freezing at the look the rest of his unit shot him. "What?"

Fox laughed loudly, clapping J on the shoulder. "It's started now. There's no going back!"

N shrugged, watching as the SAS men turned and began to walk, Eagle chasing Fox with a grin. "Maybe it's not so bad?"

J frowned, glancing at him. "What do you mean?"

"They're happy, they trust each other. And they're damn good at what they do."

Q glanced at them, before speaking. "They reacted better than we did."

"That just means they have experience, or a better training program then us." J grumbled, raising an eyebrow at how the kid sat on Eagle when he ended up on the floor. Fox laughed uncontrollably, before saying something and tearing off ahead of the group, Wolf not far behind.

"But you heard what they said, what Cub said. Some things take time, and they trust each other because of the situations they've been in." N said, crossing his arms. "They still get the job done in the end."

R smiled a little. "Plus, by the sounds of it, we don't have much choice in the matter."

Alex grinned as he listened, catching Snake's eye as they walked. The man rolled his eyes in mirth, ignoring the childishness of the group for that moment.

"Some things never change."

* * *

It took them just over three hours to reach the outskirts of a town, where they decided what to do. In the end, Alex vanished for half an hour, before returning with another van and some shoes for Fox.

The man just laughed and shook his head as he climbed in, before pulling the green wellies on.

"So where to next?" Eagle asked, bouncing his leg as he sat on the floor in the back of the van. Alex glanced back, amused.

"What are you asking me for?"

There was a beat of silence before Fox elbowed him from the seat in the middle. "Don't wind us up."

He snorted before grinning. "We're heading for a safe house not far from Bethesda, maybe and hour or so drive."

Eagle pouted childishly. "An hour? What are we going to do for an hour?"

Snake glanced at him. "We'll knock you out if you moan."

"Why do you always say that?" He whined, moving away. "Fox! Don't let him!"

"What makes you think I'd stop him?" He grinned, leaning over the back of the chair.

Eagle pouted again, staying silent for a minute, before perking up again. "How about we play 20 questions again?"

Wolf rolled his eyes, but agreed anyway. Snake watched as Unit 39 were roped in as well, before Eagle asked the first question.

"Wolf. Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, you've met- wait what?"

Eagle burst into laughter, glad that Wolf was in the front till he climbed over. "Wait! Wait! Wait I'm sorry!" he cried as the others laughed at the wrestling two.

Snake shook his head. "Wolf, it's your question."

"Er, J, favorite gun."

"Glock 17. Snake, where about in Scotland are you from?"

"Elgin, on the northern coast." He thought for a second, before shrugging. "N, worst thing you've ever had to fix from this lot."

"Funniest?"

Eagle let out a loud 'Hell yeah!' deafening most of the van. Wolf elbowed him, but nodded anyway.

N paused before grinning. "When I had to fix R's shoulder after he dived from the top of the assault course and into the mud."

The man smiled, unashamed. "I missed the net."

The group laughed, before N spoke again. "What about you?"

Fox snorted and spoke over everyone else. "When Wolf shot Eagle!"

The American unit dissolved into silence as the others began a debate over what had actually happened. Alex glanced into the mirror, catching J's eye. He shrugged with a small smile.

"I have no idea either. Just put it down as typically K Unit."

R grinned a little as well, looking at the arguing group. "Well, it certainly doesn't seem to affect them."

Before them, the city began to appear, and with it, the sound of police sirens. The group quietened, and watched as Alex stared in the mirrors. He slowed down marginally, waiting for the cars to pass him, and frowning when they didn't. The panda car pulled up beside them, the man in the seat gesturing for them to pull over before doing a double take at seeing the boy driving the car.

Alex cursed loudly, and hit the gas, shooting forward several metres before the car behind them thought to do the same. As the edges of the city passed them, the driving became harsher, corners taken without a pause even at a far from legal speed. Fox grabbed the dashboard tightly, his knees braced against the front carefully as he watched the outside world wizz by.

"Any chance that these are Scorpia?"

"What?" Alex looked at him as he pulled a sharp u-turn into the traffic on the other side of the road. Behind him, there was a loud eep and a thud as someone flew into the side of the was a communal shout of 'Eyes on the road!' before he replied. "No. These are just police."

"Then why the heck are we running?"

Alex gave another deadpanned look at the man, weaving in between traffic, still without looking and ignoring the shouts behind him. "Do you really want to explain what we're doing, why we've stolen a van and a pair of wellies, and then ask them politely to let us go without telling anyone?"

"Well when you put it like that..."

Wolf stood up and reached for the drivers seat, arm out to grab Alex when the boy took a sharp left turn, sending the man flying into Snake who had stood up beside him. There was a large crash and a mound of swearing from the two.

"Damn it Cub! Let me drive!"

"There really isn't the time to pull over and swap now. Plus, I'm the one who knows about evasive driving." Alex muttered, glancing in the mirror as two more pandas pulled beside the original. "I'd hold on."

Without warning, he pressed the accelerator flat down, narrowly missing the cars in front. At an intersection, he took the right sharply, ending up in oncoming traffic but not bothering to slow. The van dodged the vehicles masterly, horns blaring at them as Alex took off up the ramp of an intersection. Eagle cackled manically from the back of the van where he was sprawled, uncaringly.

R sat on him to shut him up.

There was a moment of silence around them, before the cars appeared on the ramp, speeding behind them. Fox glanced at them, and then at Alex. "It doesn't look like we're going to loose them."

"Just wait!" He muttered, drumming his fingers as they travelled at close to 150mph. Many of the cars pulled out of the way, some attempting to slow them down by remaining where they were. All of them were dodged and passed, some with closer calls than others. After a quarter of a mile, the amount of cars decreased, and Alex frowned thoughtfully, watching as each of the exits were now guarded.

He grinned, just as they hit a rise, allowing them to see the blockade before them. The six cars were stationary, waiting for them with officers pointing weapons at them. "So typically American."

"Hey!" R sounded, bouncing up as the van hit something in the road and landing back on Eagle.

"Cub..." Wolf growled, watching as the mph remained high. "Cub, what are you doing?"

"Lie down with your feet on my side of the van."

The silence after the statement scared them even more, and the men moved to follow the order. Fox turned his head away as the cars neared, and Alex opened the window, gazing unflinchingly into the eyes of the officers waiting. There was a pause where the world seemed to stare at them, and Alex drove the van straight up the onto the metal fencing , tipping the van and squeezing through the gap at the edge. Alex was leaning out of the window, helping to balance it as they continued several metres further before the railing dropped back to the road.

With that, the van shot off down the exits and vanished into the late afternoon traffic.

* * *

**(A/N) Heh heh, car chase :D **


	6. Chapter 6

The silence in the van was almost deafening, before all the men, (Snake excluded) began to swear and curse Alex, who just laughed and slowed at a red light.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"I think my life flashed before my eyes."

"Did anyone else see heaven?"

"Eagle, that wasn't heaven, it was the floor of the van."

"Well you never know, it might have been."

"You weren't even looking."

Alex laughed again and pulled out, driving much more slowly before pulling to a stop in a garage in a shadier looking part of town. Without looking, he hopped out, pausing only to wait for the others to follow.

"We'll swap vehicles, and move on to the safe house. It's not too far from here, maybe 20 minutes by freeway."

Wolf shook his head, glancing at Snake. "I hate this kid."

Fox elbowed him from the other side, grinning. "You're just jealous because Cub's stealing your line light."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"You do know that sentence isn't even grammatically correct."

"And who gives a-"

Snake cut him off. "Fox!"

"I was going to say toss."

R chuckled a little, following behind the group. Beside him, J and N were silent, ignoring the British soldiers in favour of watching the area around them. Q moved to stand beside Alex who was leading the group almost absently.

"How do you know where we are?"

He shrugged, turning left at an intersection and moving lightly across the cracked pavement underfoot. "I've been chased around America before. On several occasions. You learn to remember what's safe and what's not."

Around them, the day had darkened, clouds forming above and creating long shadows that covered the streets. The tall, gritty buildings loomed with hooded windows, few people out or moving within. The place looked deserted, and the cold that was beginning to settle did not help with the unsettling feeling.

Five minutes later, Alex stopped beside a garage, and smiled. "Wait here a minute."

The group glanced at each other, and turned back to see Alex disappear onto the roof. There was a crash, and Eagle winced.

"Did he just fall through the roof?"

Inside, there was a loud coughing, before the main shutter switch on and rolled up. Inside, a black van waited, barely missed by the collapsed ceiling that covered half the room in dust. Alex didn't look much better, half his face grey from the dust and his pants marked redish orange.

"How did you know this was here?" Fox asked, moving further into the room, and unhooking a set of keys from a cork board on the wall.

He coughed harshly, before smiling. "They're set up all over the world. Many agencies have them, and they're maintained for occasions like this."

"Eh? Why do spies get all the cool stuff!" Eagle whined, before being pushed into the back of the van.

"Stop complaining Eagle."

"But- but- but-"

Wolf climbed into the front seat beside Fox, who pulled out of the garage slowly and waited as Alex re-closed the garage. The boy slammed the door shut as he climbed in, and moved to sit beside Q. "Maybe it would be better if one of the American's drove?"

"Why?" Eagle shifted so he was in front of the boy. "Wolf can drive pretty well can't he?"

"Well, we're in America..."

"Yeah..."

"And Wolf's not driving on the right side of the road."

There was a beat of silence before the van pulled to a sharp halt and half of the van burst into laughter. Wolf huffed childishly and looked back at them. "That was so not fair."

"Didn't you think it was weird that the steering wheel was on the opposite side?" Snake asked, smiling.

"Well, yeah, but- Damn it. I'd totally forgotten."

Eagle, who was in rolls of laughter, raised his hand and grinned. "I vote Unit 39 drive!"

Fox followed the idea, ignoring the close range glare of their leader. "They won't get us arrested in a legal vehicle because we were on the wrong side of the road. This is legal, isn't it?"

Alex shrugged from the back. "It's not stolen, but anything else I have no idea about. Let someone else drive."

The man huffed, but opened the door anyway and moved to the back of the van. R shrugged and climbed over the seat nimbly, settling himself into the seat easily. "Where too then oh- back seat driver?"

"Just get onto the road towards Bethesda, I'll direct you closer to the time."

R nodded and pulled out swiftly, heading towards the main traffic and mingling with the cars heading home.

* * *

"Pull into this car park." Alex said suddenly from beside R, cutting under the conversations from the group behind him. The man glanced at the boy, standing leaning on the seat before doing as he was told and switching off the engine.

In the back, the men stood and stretched, glancing at Alex who was staring out of the front room avidly. Fox twisted to look up at the apartment building in front of them, before turning back to Alex.

"Is this it?"

"You make it sound like it's a one room flat. It's not; its bigger than that."

"Are you sure it's safe? I thought you can't use safe houses more than once?"

"Course you can. If you're anyone other than me. As for safe? Well, we'll just have to go and find that out now, won't we?" The boy twisted and almost jumped out of the back of the van, walking confidently towards the archway which led to the stairs. The group stared at him out of the front window, before Fox shrugged and pushed open his door.

"If we're not back in say, 20 minutes, Wolf, you can't have my fish tank."

The man disappeared as J turned to the british unit leader. "Isn't the saying 'fish'?"

Wolf shook his head. "We're on duty that much that his fish always die before we get back. Essentially, in one of the spare rooms in his house, there's a fish tank with nothing but water in."

"Oh."

The group stared at the building for a while, before Eagle broke the silence. "Why are we waiting here again?"

Snake opened his mouth to reply, before pausing and turning to Wolf. "Actually, why are we waiting? No one said anything about waiting. Alex popped round the back of the van startling the group.

"Well I certainly didn't expect you too. Anyone facing running out to get some stuff?"

Eagle piped up. "Like what?"

He shrugged. "Enough food for a week, maybe more. I'd suggest one of the American unit go with you."

"Aw! Why? Can't I just go alone?" He pouted, looking back at the rest of the group. "No offence meant or anything of course."

"Because it's less suspicious to have a group of American's with one foreigner, than a group of foreigners with one American. Plus, someone needs to drive, and you can't carry a weeks worth of food for 9 people by yourself."

Snake snorted. "Plus, we don't trust what you'd buy."

J turned the engine on, and glanced at the group. "Q, do you want to stay with here, we'll go get food."

Snake who had just climbed out looked at Wolf carefully. "Maybe one of us should stay with them, to keep an eye on Eagle?"

Wolf snorted. "Nah, they can see what it's like to babysit Eagle. Should have some good results."

J glared at the man ignoring the cackle Eagle let off as he shut the doors. Alex walked round to the drivers side door and handed him a bundle of cash through the window.

"Buy what ever. We're in room 62 on the third floor when you get back."

The van drove off easily, and Alex turned to lead the way back through the archway. The building was poorly lit, and had definitely seen better days. Fox was rooting through the cupboards when they got to the room.

"Why are we so far from the centre of the city?"

Alex sat himself on the counter as he watched him. "All safe houses are far from the centre."

"Yeah, but why? If you get into trouble, help is further away, and you don't have the advantage of blending in with other people when coming and going." The man frowned as he reached the cupboard besides Alex's legs. "They're all empty!"

Alex sighed and hopped down, reaching into the cupboard that was open and pulling the back off. There, a wall of ammunition and guns were lined up. The men behind him gaped disbelievingly, as Alex pulled one off and inspected it.

"We're far from the city because if anything goes wrong, less people are likely to be affected, whether it be an explosion or a shoot out. For that reason, the rougher, outer neighbourhoods are used, and it can be passed off by the government easier."

"Why are there guns in the cupboard though?" Snake asked, as Alex dismantled the gun absently.

"Well, if things are going to go wrong, they're going to go wrong massively. Therefore, every thing you need is here, whether it be because you need a safe house to retire to after being discovered or failing, or before a mission to find the supplies you need." He opened the cupboard under the sink and removed the base, to show several packets of substance and a tool box. "You need to make a bomb, an incineration device, or even a piece of technology like a bug, you can come to one of these safe houses. Everything is dated and re-stocked when it needs to be."

Wolf rubbed his forehead and turned towards the couch. "Great, now I feel like I'm sitting on a giant bomb ready to go up."

Fox cocked his head. "Why are they hidden then?"

"So that if anyone comes round just to look at the apartment, or someone suspects this is a safe house, it takes a lot more than simple observation to discover evidence of this."

The man paused before shrugging as the tv came on in the living room. "Well, now that there is nothing to do, I'm going to join Wolf." He turned, shortly followed by Fox, leaving Q in the kitchen with him.

Alex smiled a little, before putting the base of the cupboard back in the sink and moving to one that wasn't empty. Easily, he pulled all the pans out and began to run the tap with water. The American followed his lead and pulled all sorts of utensils from the drawers and shelves.

Half and hour later, the two were disturbed by the return of the group, who piled into the kitchen with bags upon bags of food. J dropped the keys onto the counter top along with the bags, before looking at the two who were still cleaning.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Q muttered, throwing a dishcloth at his face.

The man stared at him. "I know what you're doing, I meant why?"

"We don't know when the last time this stuff was used." He replied, turning back to the sink and taking out a tea-towel from the cupboard.

Alex shrugged. "Three months ago. It's more what it was used for that I'd be worried about." Q and the men in the living room who were listening shivered, at the thought. He continued without a pause. "Better to be safe than sorry after all. You can put the food in the cupboards and chuck anything that is still here that is expired."

Alex moved out of the room towards the bathroom when there was a confused shout.

"Why are there guns in the cupboard?"

* * *

**(A/N) Happy New Years guys! Hope you like it :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"So..." Fox murmured, leaning on the door frame to the bathroom which Alex was currently searching. "Did you figure out what they're going to do?"

"Scorpia?" He opened the cabinet above the sink and stared, nudging things aside. "Sure. I mean, their not so obscure 'I'm going to take over the world and this is how I'll do it speach' kind of helped as well."

"Do people really do them?"

"Sure, why not? I mean, every bad guy wants to be the stereotypical one; makes it so much easier for us lot in the end though, so I wouldn't complain. Too much anyway." He muttered, shutting the door with a frown.

"What are you looking for?"

"The poison. It's bound to be here somewhere." Alex replied, looking at the man with a straight face.

Fox rolled his eyes. "Funny, now really, what are you looking for?"

"Really. It's for Eagle."

Fox laughed a the two re-entered the living room, the boy leaning against the wall whilst the man moved to sit on the arm of the couch.

R looked to Wolf, obviously already half way through a conversation. "But why?"

"Why not?" He replied, without turning from the tv. "It's not like it made much of a difference to him."

"What are they talking about?" Fox murmured to N, who he had happened to sit next to.

"R wanted to know why Wolf shot Eagle."

"And he won't tell him." Fox snorted. "He's just winding him up you know?"

"Figured." The man smiled, still watching the two.

J walked in from the kitchen, frowning at the group. "How can you all be so calm about this? We could be stormed at any minute!"

"Relax!" Eagle cried out, from where he was sprawled across the floor. "If somethings going to happen, it's going to happen."

"Murphy's law and all." Fox added, smiling from the arm.

R turned to the two of them. "Is that why you're so calm? Because you're ready to face anything?"

"Yep." Eagle replied, before anyone else could speak.

Snake sighed. "No, it's not. Ignore him."

"Don't ignore him! I mean me."

"So, are you the best unit then?" R continued, as though ignoring the replies he was given.

Wolf glanced at Snake. "Not by a long shot."

"You're not?"

"Why would we be?" Snake asked, looking between the Americans.

"Because you're not fazed by this at all!"

J shrugged at the inquiring look Snake shot him, as though looking for his opinion. "He has a point you know."

"Yeah." N snorted. "If you weren't here, J would be-"

"Let's leave it at that." Snake muttered, cutting him off with a small smile.

Eagle cocked his head. "Actually, most other units are better than us. A-Unit has the best recovery rate. D's good at protection."

"S and T are brilliant strategists." Wolf added, still watching the tv.

"So you're saying you suck." R stated, with a straight face.

Eagle pouted. "I wouldn't go that far."

Wolf rolled his eyes, before turning fully to the Americans. "Point is, we're not the best at anything."

Alex spoke up, startling J who he was next to. "And they weren't always this sociable and calm. When I first met them, they were right-"

"Cub!" Snake cut off with a glare, ignoring how the teen carried on over him.

"-so I'd say hush up and not complain."

Fox twisted to look at him. "We already said we were sorry."

Snake shrugged. "Let's be honest though, recruit level training is hell; no one's going to be exactly... nice... when slap bang in the middle of it, someone gets introduced to your unit. Never mind a kid, who in the eyes of most, shouldn't even be there."

"Oh and I enjoyed getting back at all of you for that." Alex replied with a smile. "Still you were awful people to put up with."

Eagle grinned. "Especially Wolf."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on 'oh cranky leader', you're not exactly sociable at the best of times, not to mention your face is scary enough to keep people away."

Snake sighed as the two began to argue loudly, glancing at R. "This is why we are no were near the best unit."

"Because you argue all the time?"

"Because we have Eagle." Fox corrected, bursting into laughter at Eagle's look of indignation.

N shrugged. "I suppose that's fair enough."

* * *

The muted tv flickered brightly, casting light onto the walls and creating huge gaping holes in the room where shadows prevailed. Round the room, various plates and items of cutlery were dumped.

K-Unit had claimed one of the back rooms with beds, leaving the unfortunate Eagle to camp out on the floor. Not that he seemed to mind. In the other bed room, half of Unit 39 slept, J and Q sitting in the kitchen with Alex, almost in silence. The lamp on the work top did little to relieve the weight of the darkness upon them, or the tension.

Across the table, several guns were laid out, each dismantled and separated, waiting to be cleaned. The Americans watched absently as the not-quite child spent time on every one, checking it and re-checking it, before setting it aside reassembled, and moving on to the next one. Neither had the energy or will to interrupt to ask if he wanted help.

In the silence, there was a sudden buzzing, causing Alex to pause to pull a mobile phone out of a draw not far from where he was. Flicking it open, he read the message quickly before sending a long text in binary code back, before sliding it back into place.

J sighed, speaking quietly in an almost whisper. "What was that about?"

"It's a safety precaution. Had to disable an alarm that was to be sent to the CIA."

"Why? What?" He frowned, crossing his arms. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it does. When any power or electricity or services are used here, there's a delayed signal which gets sent to the CIA. Someone with permission to use the apartment, sends a code off when alerted, to block it. If an unauthorised persons entered, they'll either have left, or not know what it means, and so the building is stormed and burned as a safe house. Not in the literal sense of course."

Alex picked up the cloth and the bottle again, looking at the two with a small smile. "What are you still doing awake anyway?"

Q stared at him blankly. "Some one needs to keep an eye on you."

Beside him, J twisted sharply to look at him. "That was a joke. Q, you just joked."

Snorting, Alex lifted up another gun and began to work over it. "That's fair enough. What about you J?"

"Well, he was going to say in case we were attacked during the night, but I think he's in shock." Q muttered, glancing at his team leader and tapping his jaw shut almost gently. "You'll catch flies like that."

"We aren't going to get attacked. Not yet anyway. No where near enough time to scour all the security camera's in America and track us down. No. Maybe on Wednesday."

J's head thumped onto the table theatrically. "Doomed. We're all doomed."

Laughing, Alex straightened and put the last gun down before stretching. 23 guns lay spread across the table top, lined up neatly and cleaned professionally. With an almost idle snort, he stood and began to re hook them onto their spaces in the cabinets. "Most probably."

Q tapped his shoulder almost reassuringly. "Well, things aren't going to be boring, are they?"

Alex laughed louder as the man hit his head harder against the table top. "And it's only day one."

There was silence again as the boy continued to put the arms back into place, re-covering them. He kept one out, which he slid into his own waistband. Q locked gazes with the boy, knowing his leader hadn't seen (he was too busy muttering curses into the wood of the table to notice), before nodding with a small smile.

"Any way." He continued, crossing his arms and leaning back against the sink. "Shouldn't you go get some sleep J? You're going to have to put up with Eagle in the morning. Whilst K-Unit and myself may be immune, you certainly aren't, and you've got him for the next week."

"Someone somewhere kill me now." He growled before heaving himself up and plodding through the doorway, disappearing into the shadows. There was silence for a minute, before a loud bang and a muffled curse as the man presumably walked into something.

Alex snorted, moving to sit opposite the American. "Shouldn't you get some sleep as well?"

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Meh. I'll survive." The boy paused, looking at the man before speaking again. "What's on your mind?"

"I." He looked down at his hands before speaking. "Why are you doing this? Why are you in this kind of thing?"

The teen stretched idely, staring at him with a small smile. "I just am. It's not something worth dwelling on. What makes you ask?"

"There's just something... I don't know. I just don't think you would have chose this given the chance."

"Hm. What about you? What made you decide to join the Seals?"

Q sighed. "My dad. I didn't have much choice either."

The two were silent for a minute, before Alex spoke again. "Did you ever tell J why you were put in his unit?"

The man looked up sharply, eyes wide with almost fear. The teenager wasn't looking at him. "I'm not going to judge you, and I'm not going to say anything either. But it's constantly on your mind. You feel that if you get close to them, the same thing could happen again and-"

"How did you know?" He asked, quietly, causing Alex to pause.

The boy sighed softly. "When I realised things were getting suspicious, I did some digging in some files. Yours among many."

They were quiet again for a time, the clock on the wall ticking loudly in the silence. "No. I haven't. And I don't intend to. I was given the option, and I turned it down. The higher ups respect that. I expect you to too."

"It's not mine to tell. But you need to get over it."

"Get over it?" Q stood up quickly, towering over the boy. "How can you ask me to get over it? My team mates- my family, were killed because of my unit leader! An undercover terrorist operative! He killed as we worked together, without pausing, without hesitating, without remorse! And he would have killed me too if I hadn't got to him first! How do you think that feels? How do you think-"

"How can you trust again?" Alex stared at him, unafraid. "Shit happens. Whether you want it to or not. The only thing you can do, is pick yourself up and get on with it."

"You have no idea how-"

"How it feels to be betrayed? My godfather killed my parents. My father was disowned by his country for saving it. My uncle was betrayed by intelligence because there was no one else. I've been betrayed by governments around the world several time. There is no one else here to pick up the pieces besides the players themselves. This isn't a noble world, Q, by any stretch of the imagination. It's nigh time you realise that."

Q stared, watching as the boy stood up and moved to the doorway. His outline paused in the light of the tv, and he glanced back at the American. "If you're there with them, no one else can take that space and history will not repeat itself. If you're there, who's going to attack them?"

The front door slipped shut after the boy with a quiet sound, leaving the man standing in the kitchen, thinking over everything and wondering why it had to be a kid who told him to get his act together.

* * *

**(A/N) Aww, I think Q is steadily becoming a cute character! In a manly sort of way any how :D Let me know what you think of him :D**


End file.
